In a microorganism of the genus Corynebacterium used as a strain for producing amino acids or useful materials which can be used for various purposes such as feeds, medicines, foods, etc., efforts have been continued to increase the production by manipulating the genes in a biosynthetic pathway and/or introduction of a foreign gene, etc. (Korean Patent No. 10-0924065). Inducing the overexpression of a target gene in a microorganism of the genus Corynebacterium requires a highly efficient gene expression system. Among these efforts, the selection of a promoter, which is a factor most significantly involved in gene expression, is thus extremely important in a gene expression system. Until now, several promoters derived from E. coli (Plac, Ptrc, Ptac) and several promoters derived from microorganisms of the genus Corynebacterium (Psod, Peftu, PgapA) have been used as the promoters usable in the microorganisms of the genus Corynebacterium. However, the gene expression systems in the microorganisms of the genus Corynebacterium showed lower expression efficiency compared to most gene expression systems in E. coli. 
In this regard, there is a need for the development of a promoter which can exhibit high expression efficiency in the gene expression system of a microorganism of the genus Corynebacterium. 